1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination electric torch of the type which includes a headlamp for projecting light and a hazard warning lamp.
2. Description of Background Art
Some conventional battery-operated torches include a facility for selectively providing a warning signal, for example, the torch disclosed in European Patent No. 0157356. In that patent, the torch is of cylindrical shape and the torch head is slidable in the direction of the torch beam to a position in which the reflector is moved away from the bulb and the bulb is therefore exposed. In this region of the torch a translucent collar is provided which is amber in color, so that when the bulb is exposed the torch can also act as a warning lamp. In this way, only one electric bulb is required, even though the torch can selectively carry out two functions by acting as a conventional torch or a hazard warning lamp. Other combination torches include two lamps, one for illuminating the headlamp portion and the other for illuminating a colored translucent lens which acts as a warning lamp.
A disadvantage of such conventional torches is that they are often susceptible to damage because the lenses are usually exposed. In particular, the headlamp lens is exposed because it is normally disposed at the extreme forward end of the torch. What is needed is a combination electric torch that is capable of being selectively used as either a conventional torch having an exposed headlamp portion, or as a warning lamp, wherein the electric torch may be stored in a position which does not expose the headlamp.